In the process of producing a filled plastic container, for example, rigid plastic bottles of polyethylene terephthalate (PET), polypropylene or the like, the steps of producing the container are conventionally separated from the filling operation for many reasons. Production of the containers, as by injection blow molding or injection stretch blow molding, is typically and necessarily carried out at a different rate than the filling operation if both of these operations are to be performed at optimal efficiencies. The container molding operation, for example, is best performed without interruption, if major start-up losses are to be considered. This applies particularly to the process for injection molding of preforms which precedes the blowing operation. In fact, the injection molding procedure is primarily responsible for the disparity in the operating cycles.
It is well known in for example the milk carton technology to couple the forming of the containers with the filling processes. For example, for this operation a blank is conventionally supplied to a machine that sequentially erects the container, fills the container and seals the container. This procedure may be performed in adjacent and in-line sequential operations.
It would be highly desirable to provide a process for producing filled plastic containers which includes the preparation of these containers in a sequential and physically proximate operation.
Accordingly, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide a process for producing filled plastic containers including the preparation of these containers in a sequential and physically proximate operation without contaminating the substance that is filled thereinto.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.